Rien Que Pour Tes Yeux
by ume no yume
Summary: KoyaPi- le mariage de son meilleur ami, l'ennui mortel, et finalement une heureuse rencontre. Malheureusement pour lui, Koyama devra concilier son emploi peu commun et son attirance pour un ange.
1. Chapter 1

Novembre 2009, Tokyo.

« Qu'est ce que je fais la? » Chaque personne s'est au moins une fois posé cette question. En ce moment même s'était au tour de Keiichiro Koyama de se le demander. Accepter de venir au mariage de son meilleur ami avait été une évidence, mais celui-ci avait omit de lui préciser qu'on l'installerait à une table où il ne connaissait personne, avec les grands-oncles et les grandes-tantes éloignés et parlant de sujets particulièrement vides.

-Ce coup la mon petit Shige, tu me le paieras! Se répétait-il depuis le début du repas.

Il bailla encore une fois et se tourna vers la piste, où les nouveaux mariés allaient entamer la première danse. Ils étaient vraiment beaux tous les deux, et Koyama se félicita encore une fois d'avoir présenté la jeune fille à Shige deux ans plus tôt.

-Quel manque de reconnaissance... je fais tout pour eux et voilà comment on me remercie... Se dit-il en reposant ses coudes sur la table.

Bien sur, il n'y avait pas que des désavantages à un mariage. On peut manger gratuitement et autant que l'on veut sans paraître impolie puisque tout le monde fait de même, rencontrer des gens différents et plus ou moins intéressant et leur raconter sa vie comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, ou encore regarder les femmes et se demander combien d'argent chacune d'entre elle a pu dépenser dans une nouvelle robe ou un nouveau chapeau pour être « la plus belle » et se faire remarquer.  
D'ailleurs à cette cérémonie, il y en avait beaucoup, des femmes. La mariée avait dû inviter tout son carnet d'adresse, et elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres dans leurs habits de marques, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique perchées sur leurs grands escarpins. Qu'elles soient belles, Koyama ne le niait absolument pas. Certaines d'entre elles avaient même tenté de l'approcher et de s'attirer ses faveurs, mais aucune n'était parvenu à lui faire le moindre effet, à lui qui aimait les hommes. Cela lui aurait presque fait de la peine d'ailleurs, qu'elles ne lui fassent aucun effet, car à l'inverse de sa femme, Shige n'avait lui invité que très peu de ses amis, et aucun n'était à son goût ou susceptible d'être intéressé, ce qui avait pour effet de décupler son ennui. En tant qu'homme bien élevé il accepta de faire danser une des vieilles femmes présente à sa table et qui en mourrait d'envie. Tout en dansant, il pensait à une excuse pour pouvoir partir un peu plus vite sans vexer son meilleur ami...prétexter un malaise? Non, Shige insisterait sans doute pour le raccompagner personnellement, et cela gâcherait la fête...une urgence? Oui mais laquelle? Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas de famille donc personne pour qui s'inquiéter. Non, il était définitivement condamné à rester.

Quand la musique se stoppa enfin, il couru se rassoir pour ne pas avoir à danser d'avantage. Assit sur sa chaise, il en profita pour respirer un peu en étendant ses jambes. Une main vint le surprendre en se posant sur son épaule. Il sourit en reconnaissant son meilleur ami.

-Shige! Alors sa fait quoi de s'être fait passer la corde au cou? Lui demanda-t-il en riant?

-Haha très drôle Keii, tu verras quand sa t'arrivera! Tout ce passe bien pour toi?

-on verra sa...Oui oui, tout est parfait, ne t'occupe pas de moi, va rejoindre madame!

Shige lui sourit et se déplaça vers une autre table. Koyama soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, remerciant toutes les divinités imaginables de ne pas avoir fait durer cette conversation, qui le mettait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle pointait le bout de son nez. Il n'avait jamais avoué a Shige qu'en vérité il ne se marierait jamais, qu'ils ne partageraient pas les même expériences, et que leurs enfants ne grandiraient jamais ensemble, car tout cela il y avait totalement renoncé en assumant sa sexualité. Assumer...plus ou moins pleinement, puisque même son meilleur ami n'était pas au courant. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur entrée au collège, mais Koyama s'était toujours arrangé pour que Kato ne remarque ni ne soupçonne rien, car en vérité il craignait sa réaction. Shige avait beau être quelqu'un de bien, ses réactions étaient parfois imprévisibles et son esprit assez peu ouvert sur certain points, dont celui-ci. La bonne occasion ne s'étant encore jamais présentée, Koyama gardait pour l'instant son secret intact. Tout en secouant la tête, il se leva pour aller chercher un vert d'alcool fort, solution efficace contre les idées noires. Il déambula donc entre les tables, accrochant des bribes de conversations, évitant de justesse des enfants imprudents qui couraient entre les tables, et arriva finalement au buffet, où il interpella une jeune serveuse occupée à parler avec une de ses collègues.

-Mademoiselle, une vodka martini s'il vous plait, mais au shaker, pas à la cuillère!

Au regard vide et à l'absence de réaction qu'elle lui rendait, Koyama ne put que soupirer, une fois de plus. Quel manque de culture! Alors les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne connaissent même pas la mythique boisson de l'espion britannique le plus célèbre du monde? Il secoua la tête et passa de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Vous permettez que je le fasse moi même?

Toujours aucune réponse, alors il appliqua le bon vieux proverbe « qui ne dit mot consent », et prépara lui même son cocktail, qu'il décida de repartir siroter à sa table. Sur le chemin, un enfant qui était encore en train de courir et qui ne regardait probablement pas devant lui rentra dedans et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Koyama posa alors son verre sur la première table à sa portée, et aida l'enfant à se relever, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien avant de le laisser repartir. Le petit garçon recommença immédiatement à courir. Il chuterait encore, cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
Au moment de se relever, il percuta encore quelqu'un.

-décidément, pensa-il, c'est pas ma soirée.

Il se retourna et voulu s'excuser, mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge.  
Devant lui se tenait la créature la plus magnifique qui lui avait jamais été permit de voir, et qu'il détailla allègrement de haut en bas. Légèrement plus petit que lui, le jeune homme portait une chemise blanche qui soulignait la perfection de ses formes et la fine musculature de son buste. Sa taille était parfaitement marquée et son pantalon de costume noir moulait ses jambes élancées et bien proportionnées. Son visage fin était entouré de cheveux bruns ondulés, et une mèche recouvrait son front, cachant presque son œil droit. Ces yeux marron et ce nez si parfaits, cette bouche voluptueuse et attirante...n'importe quel artiste aurait vendu son âme pour avoir un cliché de ce visage ou pour pouvoir faire sa muse de cet être si sublime.

Prit dans sa contemplation, Koyama ne remarqua pas le sourire gêné qui se dessinait sur le visage de son homologue.

- Hum...excusez-moi.

Il cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller, et regarda l'autre jeune homme, visiblement embarrassé d'être détaillé ainsi.

-Oh, excusez moi je...je suis vraiment confus! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé! S'exclama Koyama qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Je vous en prie ce n'est pas grave. Sa peut arriver à tout le monde. Vous êtes un invité de la mariée? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu... lui demanda son homologue en souriant.

Ce sourire...Koyama dut se concentrer pour pouvoir répondre à la question tant il était éblouissant.

-Non en réalité je suis un des meilleurs amis de Shige...Mais si vous ne m'avez pas remarqué c'est parce qu'on m'a lâchement exilé à une table isolée. Répondit-il en grimaçant.

L'autre éclata de rire, un rire qui sonna comme le plus agréable des sons aux oreilles de Koyama. Trop de perfection pouvait donner la nausée, mais dans son cas, c'était juste délectable, presque exquis.

-Je comprends mieux, reprit l'autre. Je suis aussi un ami très proche de Shige mais je crois qu'il ne nous a jamais présenté.

-Je ne crois pas en effet. Mon nom est...excusez moi.

Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi fallait il que ce maudit téléphone portable sonne toujours au mauvais moment? Il décrocha en maugréant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Masuda?

-Aah quel charmant accueil! Moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé ne pas avoir à vous appeler à cette heure-ci, mais le Dragon en a décidé autrement. C'est urgent alors ne discutez pas et dépêchez vous de venir!

-clic-. Son coéquipier qui lui raccrochait au nez...Koyama en resta médusé quelques instants, puis rangea son téléphone et se retourna.

-Je suis désolé, obligations professionnelles, je dois y aller. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il courut récupérer son manteau et partit héler un taxi. A peine monté dans le véhicule, il recommença à penser à sa merveilleuse rencontre avec...Avec...

-Espèce d'imbécile! S'emporta il contre lui même.

-Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur? Lui demanda le chauffeur dans le rétroviseur.

-Ce n'est rien, continuez à rouler s'il vous plait. Lui répondit Koyama, honteux.

Son nom, il ne lui avait même pas demandé! Comment avait il put partir en oubliant une chose aussi importante? Demander à Shige le nom d'un homme serait étrange...il se mordit les doigts d'avoir pu oublier une telle chose alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de ruminer d'avantage, car son taxi venait d'arriver à destination. Il paya le chauffeur, réajusta son manteau et sortit de la voiture.

Devant lui s'élevait un grand bâtiment gris et blanc, le Département de la Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo, son lieu de travail. Il passa toutes les portes, saluant les gardes de nuit, prit l'ascenseur et se rendit dans la salle où devait se tenir la réunion.

-Bonsoir Masuda! Magnifique soirée n'est ce pas? Être au mariage de mon meilleur ami alors que j'aurai pu venir directement au bureau, vraiment je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit!

-Gardez vos sarcasmes Koyama, on voudrait tous être ailleurs, mais le Dragon a insisté.

Bien que leurs échanges soient souvent secs et pleins de petit pics, lui et Masuda, son collègue, entretenaient un profond respect et une grande sympathie l'un pour l'autre. Leur manière de le montrer était juste...particulière, et leur convenait à tous les deux. Leurs autres collègues le savaient, et avaient appris à faire avec leurs répliques cinglantes, qui, honnêtement parlant, mettaient de l'ambiance dans leur équipe.

-Au fait James Bond, reprit Masuda, comment se passait la soirée?

Koyama sourit. James Bond. S'était son admiration sans faille pour le héros de Ian Fleming qui lui avait valu ce surnom. Il vivait pour cet idole fictive, récitait des répliques de certains films, buvait la même chose que lui, et un jour, s'était son rêve le plus fou, il s'offrirait une Aston Martin!

-Et bien...J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour partir, mais il a fallu que tu m'appelles juste quand la soirée devenait intéressante. Répondit-il en repensant à sa rencontre angélique.

-Oui mais les ordres sont les ordres! [i]Il[/i] n'aime pas qu'on les discute, tu le sais. Intervint un des hommes présents dans la salle.

-Tient, en parlant du Dragon, on en voit les flammes... dit Koyama En fronçant les sourcils.

Un homme un peu plus vieux que lui entra dans la pièce. Nishikido Ryo, 32 ans, leurs chef de brigade. Il avait acquit le respect de tout le département en gravissant les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à devenir chef d'équipe, mais malgré ce respect, on lui avait attribué ce surnom peu flatteur à cause de son caractère explosif et de sa rigidité permanente. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu se détendre, tout comme personne n'était jamais sortit avec lui après le travail comme cela arrive entre collègue. Non, Nishikido était chef, et s'en tenait à ce rôle.

-Bonsoir à tous. Dit il en entrant dans la salle pour s'installer au bout de la table qui s'y trouvait.  
-Bonsoir. Répondirent d'une seule voix toutes les personnes présentes, en s'asseyant de part et d'autre de cette même table.

-Je sais que nous somme samedi, vous comme moi aimerions être autre part en ce moment, mais les criminels eux n'ont pas de week-end.

-...Si seulement... grogna un agent.

-On se passera de vos remarques Nakamaru. Claqua Ryo. Bref continuons. Messieurs comme vous le savez, cela fait plusieurs mois que nous traquons un important réseau de trafiquants de drogue, dont nous avions perdu la trace en Septembre dernier... une de nos sources vient de nous informer qu'ils allaient reprendre du service dans les semaines à venir, aussi nous allons nous concentrer exclusivement sur cette affaire à partir de maintenant. Des questions?  
-Oui, moi. Commença Koyama.

-Je vous écoute.

-A vrai dire...vous auriez pu nous annoncer cette nouvelle lundi matin non? Pourquoi de nuit, un samedi?  
-Très bonne question Koyama. Vous n'ignorez pas que certains membres de ce gang sont nos alliés...or il semble que la réciproque soit vraie et que nous n'ayons pas que des gens honnêtes parmi nous. Je vous ai donc réunit ici pour plus de discrétion, pour pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité. Je compte évidement sur chacun de vous pour ne parler de cette enquête à personne, pas même votre famille, ou vous vous verriez retiré de la liste des enquêteurs. Sur-ce messieurs, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités. Bonne fin de week-end à tous.

Koyama s'avachit dans sa chaise et pris une grande inspiration...alors on avait ruiné sa rencontre avec le potentiel homme de sa vie...pour sa? Quel gâchis! Il regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 23h50...le mariage devait encore battre son plein mais y retourner signifiait devoir encore danser avec une vieille tante, supporter des enfants, et avoir à complimenter des jeunes filles insipides sur leur robe... non, pour n'importe quel homme, il n'était pas prêt a revivre sa. Il frissonna à cette idée, et décida finalement de rentrer chez lui en prenant le dernier métro. Le trajet ne fût pas long. Il arriva chez lui, pris une douche, se changea et s'endormit aussitôt, l'image de [i]cet[/i] homme en tête.

Il passa le reste le reste de son week-end et le début de sa semaine à se replonger dès qu'il avait du temps libre dans le dossier de l'enquête qu'il avait quelque peu délaissé. Un réseau de trafiquants et de dealers de drogue opérant dans les boites de nuit branchées de Tokyo. Il y avait déjà eu trois morts par overdoses, et deux petits revendeurs exécutés, probablement à cause de leur manque de résultats. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que le groupe avait cessé ses activités sans aucune raison apparente...pourquoi la reprendre maintenant dans ce cas?

Comme aucune réponse qu'il se proposa ne trouva grâce à ses propres yeux, il revînt la où il s'en était arrêté: à relire le dossier. Il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans le bureau de son grand appartement pour réfléchir, et cela ne dérangeait personne, puisqu'il n'avait ni femme ni enfants, pas de relations sérieuse dans le moment, et que sa famille ne se souciait pas de lui. Son père l'avait chassé de la maison dès qu'il avait eu 18 ans en apprenant qu'il était gay, et il avait préféré rompre le contact avec sa mère pour ne pas lui attirer les foudres de son mari. Néanmoins, celle-ci avait insisté pour lui verser une somme d'argent nécessaire à ses études et son loyer chaque mois. Dès qu'il avait intégré la police et perçu son premier salaire, il avait téléphoné à sa mère pour la remercier et lui dire qu'il se débrouillerait, et à présent il était autonome...et seul. Il avait cependant bon espoir que la colère de son père ne soit pas éternelle.

-Après tout, seuls les diamants le sont! Pas vrai Goldfinger? Dit-il en s'adressant à son chat. Tient si je regardais un dvd...

Son choix tomba logiquement sur une des aventures de son héros, qu'il regardait à chaque fois avec les yeux aussi pétillants que si s'était la première. Au milieu de son extase, son téléphone portable sonna, le frustrant horriblement.

-Allô? Décrocha-il sèchement.

-Ah toi, je t'ai interrompu pendant un film, je me trompe? Dit une voix rieuse à l'autre bout du fil.

-Shige! Comment vas-tu? Non non ce n'est rien, j'étais juste en train de regarder [i]Au service de sa Majesté[/i] et-

-et j'ai osé t'appeler? Que je sois maudit dans l'instant!

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

-Plus sérieusement, repris Kato, tu t'es enfuie de mon mariage sans prévenir et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles...Tout va bien?

-Oui oui, j'ai eu un appel de Masuda au boulot alors j'ai du y aller.

-Rien de grave j'espère? Pour t'appeler un samedi soir...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà réglé.

-Tant mieux. Donc si je t'invite maintenant à boire un verre tu peux?

-Bien sur!

-Parfait, alors je t'attends au Rising Sun pour 20 heures d'accord?

-Pas de soucis, j'y serais.

Après tout, une petite sortie ne lui ferait pas de mal, il en avait assez de ressasser encore et encore le même dossier depuis quatre jours. Il se prépara donc, optant pour une tenue décontractée, de rigueur quand on sort simplement avec son meilleur ami, et se retrouva à prendre le bus en direction du bar, qui se trouvait dans le quartier de Shinjuku. Il possédait son permis de conduire, mais il avait une horreur toute particulière d'être derrière un volant, et s'adonnait à cet exercice aussi peu souvent que possible. Bien sur, le jour où il aurait son Aston Martin, il se forcerait à la conduire...pour la bonne cause! Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous pile à l'heure, et salua le patron avant de rejoindre Shige, déjà assit à leur table habituelle, face à la salle.

-Just on time gentleman! Lui lança-t-il en le voyant arriver.

Koyama éclata de rire. D'aussi loin qu'ils se connaissaient, Shige avait toujours pris avec humour son addiction à l'espion britannique, mais sans aucune moquerie.

-Au fait, j'ai invité un autre ami, il ne connait pas ce bar. Sa ne te dérange pas j'espère!

-Pas du tout au contraire, dit Koyama en s'installant. Rhaa Shige t'abuses! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas tourner le dos à la salle! Se plaignit-il.

-C'est un cas de force majeur! Je dois pouvoir le repérer quand il rentrera!

-Juste pour cette fois alors...dit il en boudant.

Kato roula des yeux et ils commandèrent. Le troisième homme ne devait arriver qu'une demi-heure plus tard, alors ils entamèrent une conversation sur la destination du voyage de noce de Shige et sa femme. Alors que Madame Shigeaki recommandait la France, pays de culture et dont la cuisine et les paysages sont appréciés dans le monde entier, à son fils, sa belle-mère elle, leur déconseillait vivement ce pays de brutes impolies et pressées, et aurait préféré que les tourtereaux aillent en Islande, destination beaucoup plus atypique et originale.

Koyama n'en pouvait plus de rire devant les mésaventures de son ami, qui finalement avait décidé de laisser les femmes se débrouiller entre elles. Soudain Shige regarda vers la porte:

-Tient le voilà! Dit-il tout en faisant un signe à celui qui venait de passer la porte du bar. J'arrive Keii. Ajouta-il en se levant pour aller chercher son ami.

Koyama attendit, et se leva quand il entendit Shige et son ami revenir.

- Keii, laisse-moi te présenter Yamashita Tomohisa.

Koyama se retourna, tendit la main, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et ses yeux s'arrondirent exagérément. S'était [i]lui[/i]. Son ange, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Cette fois-ci, il avait les cheveux tirés en demi-queue, le visage rosie pas le froid de l'extérieur, et un épais manteau, mais il restait parfait. Incroyablement parfait.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous me détaillez quand on se rencontre. Je dois vraiment avoir un truc qui cloche! Pouffa le nouvel arrivant.

Ce rire, si chantant... S'il avait du mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait dans l'instant, Koyama aurait parié sur « un second coup de foudre ». Il ne voulait pas détacher ses yeux de lui, mais les règles de la politesse l'exigeant, il dut encore s'arracher à sa contemplation pour se présenter.

-Encore une fois je suis plus que mal poli. Koyama Keiichiro, je crois que je n'avais pas eu le temps de vous le dire la dernière fois.

-Non en effet. Enchanté. Lui répondit Yamashita en souriant.

Ils expliquèrent à Shige, un peu perdu, ce qui s'était passé le jour du mariage, puis ils s'assirent et recommencèrent à parler après que le nouvel arrivant ait commandé.

-Alors Tomo, comment sa se fait que tu ais fini aussi tard? Demanda Kato.

-Je devais faire l'inventaire avec un collègue, mais il m'a planté alors j'ai du le faire seul, sa m'a pris un peu plus de temps.

-Vous travaillez dans un magasin? Demanda Koyama

-Oui, une petite boutique de vêtements dans une des tours de Shibuya. Et vous?

-Vous ne voulez pas vous tutoyer? J'ai l'impression d'être avec deux étrangers. Les coupa Kato.

Koyama remercia intérieurement Shige d'être intervenu. Il ne voulait pas se lancer dans une explication précise de son travail.

-Moi je veux bien...si sa ne dérange pas Koyama. Dit Yamashita en baissant les yeux vers la table.

Koyama trouva cette réaction extraordinairement mignonne. lui refuser quoi que se soit après sa? De toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de refuser.

-Pas du tout. Répondit-il. Tu peux y aller. Ajouta-il à l'intention de Yamashita comme pour lui montrer que lui n'était pas le moins du monde gêné.

L'autre lui sourit, et ils recommencèrent à parler, de découvrant mutuellement. Koyama buvait chaque parole que Tomohisa prononçait, il se noyait dans ses yeux bruns qui pétillaient quand il parlait d'une de ses passions comme la musique, mais faisait toujours attention à ce que Shige ne remarque rien. Ils en arrivèrent à parler du cinéma.

-Et toi Koyama tu préfères quel genre de film? Lui demanda Yamashita.

-Aïe aïe aïe Tomo je t'en supplie, ne le lance pas la dessus! Fit Shige en se prenant la tête dans les mains, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Koyama, et d'étonner son ami.

-Bah...pourquoi sa? Demanda-il, déconcerté.

-Pour te dire la vérité, commença Koyama, tu verras en apprenant à me connaître que je suis un...Disons un fan inconditionnel de James Bond...comme d'autre peuvent être fans de baseball ou de basket je suppose. Dit-il

-Fan? Tu veux rire? Tu es la pire des groupies! Tomo, tu me crois si je te dis qu'il a quand même appelé son chat Goldfinger? S'exclama Shige

Yamashita éclata de rire.

-J'ai hâte de découvrir tes autres vices Koyama!

Des papillons s'envolèrent dans le ventre de Koyama. Sous ses airs anodins, cette phrase indiquait implicitement que Tomohisa comptait le revoir. Il rayonnait intérieurement. Shige reçu un message, et se leva après l'avoir lu.

-Désolé les amis, madame veut que je rentre. Dit-il en enfilant son manteau.

-Mais il n'est que 22h30! S'exclamèrent les deux autres à l'unisson.

-Je tiens à préserver mon mariage les gars! On se rappelle! Leur répondit Kato en s'éloignant.  
-...Mari soumis! Se moqua Koyama en faisant la moue.

Yamashita rit encore une fois, puis le silence s'abattit entre eux. Koyama avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser, mais ne voulait pas ressembler à un gros lourd alors il les gardait pour lui et cherchait un autre sujet de conversation.

-C'est vrai que mine de rien, il n'y a plus de bus et il n'y aura bientôt plus de trains. Tu habites loin? Demanda-il.

-Non pas du tout, j'habite un petit appartement à la limite de Shimura et de Shinjuku. Et toi?

-A la bordure entre Shinjuku et Chiyoda. C'est pour sa qu'on a choisit ce bar avec Shige, il était à distance égale de nos deux appartements, et puis c'est plutôt tranquille.

-C'est vrai, il faudra que je revienne.

-Et si tu as besoin de compagnie, n'hésites pas à m'appeler. Dit Koyama en riant.

-Oui, se serait bien. Lui répondit Tomohisa.

Koyama cessa de rire, le regarda et lui sourit. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le lui faire dire...n'importe quelle occasion serait la bonne. Yamashita éternua.

-Tu devrais rentrer! La température va encore baisser cette nuit, si tu rentres trop tard tu vas attraper la mort!

-Tu as raison, j'ai pas envie de ressembler à un zombie demain. Acquiesça Tomohisa.

Ils décidèrent d'échanger leurs numéros, payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent du bar. Dehors, il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

-Rentre vite, et demande à ta copine de te faire un thé! Dit Koyama en souriant.

Sa y est, il l'avait enfin dit, il allait avoir sa réponse.

-Elle doit déjà dormir...je me débrouillerais. A la prochaine! Lui répondit Tomohisa en s'éloignant.

Dès qu'il fut retourné, Le visage de Koyama se referma. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Game over... Et puis après tout non. Il l'avait décidé, cet ange serait à lui, il ne perdrait pas face à elle! Try again.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de rqpty (abréviation assez moche, je vous l'accorde). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, le chapitre 2 arrivera sous peu !

Bisous minna

Ume


	2. Chapter 2

Koyama rentra finalement chez lui à pied. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans son appartement après la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il rentra donc en marchant très lentement, se remémorant chaque instants qu'il avait vécu. L'arrivée de son ange, son sourire, son rire, son nom et sa présence, tout aurait pu être un tableau si parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette...horrible tache d'huile en plein milieux... _Elle_. Keiichiro ne la connaissait pas et pourtant il la détestait déjà. Il rit doucement. Après tout peu importe qui elle était, elle ne ferait bientôt plus partie de l'œuvre d'art qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de sa vie et dont Yamashita serait la pièce maitresse. Il marcha encore un long moment, ressassant inlassablement les mêmes pensées, et finit par arriver chez lui. Il enleva ses chaussures et les jeta dans l'entrée d'un geste las puis partit en direction de la salle de bain, où il se fit couler un bain avant de s'y plonger, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. L'eau brulante sur sa peau et la chaleur presque étouffante qui envahissait la pièce le fit se détendre complètement et il ne pensa plus à rien. Ou presque. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il appuyait sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire, il le voyait Lui, encore et toujours, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes passées dans l'eau, son corps s'était totalement ramolli et il décida de sortir s'il voulait éviter un malaise. Il sécha ses cheveux négligemment, se souvint de justesse qu'il devait nourrir son chat s'il voulait éviter un réveil au son de la symphonie féline n°2, et finalement partit se coucher, rejoignant bien vite les songes. Sa nuit, bien que courte, fut calme et agréable.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla sans aucun problème, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui qui d'ordinaire, à cause de son métier sans doute, avait généralement un sommeil agité et peu réparateur. Il se leva donc et se prépara, en chantonnant le générique qui ne quittait jamais son esprit, et en parlant à son chat comme il le faisait d'habitude.

-Alors Goldfinger, quand crois tu que je vais le revoir ? Il faudra que je te le présente quand on sera assez proche...je suis sur que tu vas l'aimer. Lui dit-il en caressant son pelage gris clair.

Puis il soupira en se traitant mentalement d'obsédé et décida de penser à autre chose qu'à Tomohisa. A contrecœur, son esprit se tourna vers son travail. S'il avait pu ne pas y aller, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans ces bureaux froid à chercher pourquoi des adolescents avaient été tués par un gang, pas aujourd'hui, pas après sa magnifique soirée. C'était la première fois qu'aller travailler le rebutait autant, lui d'ordinaire si enthousiaste à l'idée de faire régner le calme dans Tokyo, ou au moins de s'y efforcer. Il se secoua mentalement, rangea et nettoya ce qui avait servit pour son petit déjeuner, puis se enfila son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures et sortit en disant au revoir à son chat.

Après son cours trajet en train, il se retrouva une fois de plus devant le bâtiment blanc et gris où il travaillait, et y entra, se forçant à sourire et à saluer poliment tous les gens qu'il croisait, comme d'habitude. Il arriva à l'ascenseur où le rejoignit son collègue Nakamaru et ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur étage, parlant de l'affaire qui les attendait. Ce matin aussi, ils avaient une réunion avec leur chef d'équipe pour parler de la façon dont ils allaient aborder l'enquête visant à démanteler le gang de dealers. Tous les deux arrivaient généralement les premiers, et prenaient le temps de boire un café aussi savoureux qu'ils pouvaient espérer en avoir de la part du distributeur automatique. Ce matin là ne dérogea pas à la règle, et une fois servis, ils retournèrent à la salle de réunion où ils trouvèrent Masu déjà installé et prêt à travailler.

-Mais que vois-je ? Toi ici Masu ? Serais-tu tombé du lit ? Lui lança Keiichiro en guise de salutation, ce qui fit soupirer Nakamaru.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Koyama. Lui répondit l'autre sans pour autant lever le nez des documents qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Haaa tu voudrais pas arrêter de me vouvoyer depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble ? S'exclama Keiichiro.

-Je _vous_ respecte trop pour ça cher collègue. Enchaina Masuda en appuyant volontairement sur la marque de politesse, ce qui fit éclater de rire Nakamaru encore une fois devant la mine renfrogné du troisième.

Peu satisfait de cette réponse, Keiichiro se déplaça lentement vers lui tout en continuant de parler à son autre collègue. Une fois derrière Masuda, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire malicieux, et dans un mouvement rapide, il arracha les feuilles de ses mains et partit vers l'autre bout de la pièce en sautillant comme un enfant, sous le fou rire de Nakamaru et le regard désespéré de Masu. Il s'arrêta de bondir et commença à jeter un œil sur les feuilles qu'il avait réussi à chaparder. Son sourire s'effaça. Ces feuilles étaient un rapport faisant état d'encore trois autres meurtres de revendeurs. Il se retourna vers Masuda.

-C'est arrivé quand ? demanda-il gravement.

-Cette nuit, à Shibuya. Lui répondit l'autre. J'en parlerais quand tout le monde sera là.

-Entendu. Acquiesça Koyama en allant s'installer calmement sur son siège.

La vie ne s'arrêtait malheureusement pas au sourire de Yamashita, il venait d'en faire l'amère expérience en redescendant brutalement sur terre. Le dernier membre de leur équipe, Jin Akanishi, arriva quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de près par leur supérieur, Nishikido, qui les salua tous avant de s'installer comme à son habitude au bout de la table rectangulaire qui trônait dans la pièce. La vue de son air plus rigide encore que d'habitude fit hérisser la colonne vertébrale de Koyama. La matinée allait être longue, très longue.

-Messieurs, commença Nishikido, cette nuit nous avons eu un nouveau rebondissement dans notre affaire. Il se trouve que trois personnes ont encore trouvé la mort cette nuit, et que le mode d'exécution est le même que pour les deux premiers que nous avons trouvé. Nous en avons donc conclut qu'il s'agissait d'assassinats commis par l'organisation que nous cherchons à stopper. Ayant finit son introduction, il se tourna vers le plus jeune. Masuda, vous pouvez nous donner des détails ? Demanda-il.

-Bien sur, répondit celui-ci en se levant. Les victimes ont été découvertes ce matin vers 4 heures par des agents qui faisaient leur ronde habituelle. Il s'agit de deux adolescents de 19 et 20 ans dont les parents ont signalé la disparition il y a trois semaines.

-Des gosses... Se lamenta Koyama en secouant la tête.

-Les analyses ont démontré qu'ils avaient d'abord été drogués puis il semble qu'ils aient été emmenés dans une rue et exécutés d'une balle dans la nuque. Masuda continuait son exposé, imperturbable. Malheureusement pour nous il n'y avait aucun indices sur les lieux, pas de traces de sang, pas de douilles,... alors on peut dire sans se tromper qu'ils n'ont pas été tués à l'endroit où on les a trouvé.

-Et merde, en plus ils sont intelligents...grogna Akanishi.

Nishikido lui lança un regard noir pour le dissuader de faire une quelconque autre remarque et fit un signe de tête à Masuda pour lui indiquer qu'il prenait le relai.

-Vous aurez sans doute tous, comme Akanishi, compris que cela veut dire que les exécuteurs ont pris la peine de déplacer les corps et de nettoyer après leur passage. Expliqua-il. Ce qui nous complique un peu la tâche. Notre dernière solution est donc celle que nous avions envisagée au tout début de nos investigations.

Il se tourna vers Keiichiro et Masuda.

-Vous êtes toujours prêts à le faire ? Leur demanda sérieusement Ryo.

Le visage de Koyama se ferma un peu plus. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré éviter d'en arriver là. Mais comme l'enquête piétinait et qu'il n'avait qu'une parole, il devait s'en tenir à son engagement.

-Moi oui. Répondit-il. Masuda ?

-Bien sur, puisqu'il le faut. Répondit le plus jeune.

-Parfait, reprit Ryo. Dans ce cas il faudra préparer cette opération. Aller on s'y met, pas de temps à perdre.

Et ils passèrent toute la journée à mettre en place ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire au cas où les indices et les preuves qu'ils trouveraient d'eux-mêmes seraient insuffisantes. Le plan était très simple : aller en chercher. Ils avaient donc prévu d'envoyer l'un d'entre eux s'infiltrer dans le réseau de trafiquants. Comme tous les dealers qui s'étaient fait assassiner étaient assez jeunes, Masuda qui était le moins âgé avait proposé de le faire, mais Koyama n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser y aller seul, et s'était proposé, invoquant le fait qu'on lui donnait très souvent moins que son âge, et qu'il inspirait généralement la confiance des personnes qu'il rencontrait.

Nishikido leur expliqua alors en quoi consisterait leur mission. Bien qu'une de leur collègue ait réussi à se faire accepter en tant que serveuse dans une des boites de nuit où ils soupçonnaient le gang d'exercer, elle n'avait pas pu aller plus loin dans la hiérarchie que de rencontrer des personnes prétendant en faire partie. La tâche de Koyama et Masuda serait donc d'y aller et de se faire engager en tant que revendeurs, puis de tenter de gravir les échelons pour finalement rencontrer le grand patron pour pouvoir cesser ses activités. Un plan bien simple en apparence mais, ils le savaient tous, en apparence seulement. Masuda et Keiichiro risqueraient sans doute leurs vies, mais ils étaient d'accord pour en courir le risque. Koyama parce que de toute façon, personne n'allait le regretter puisqu'il était seul et que ses parents s'en ficherait surement s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Masuda lui, parce qu'il avait toujours dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour son travail. Leurs trois autres équipiers resteraient dans les bureaux et les aideraient de là. Même si Nakamaru et Akanishi avaient protesté car ils voulaient être plus impliqués dans l'opération, un regard noir dont seul « le Dragon » avait le secret les avaient dissuadé de continuer. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il lui fallait une solution de secours, au cas où les choses tournent mal pour Koyama et Masuda, ils pourraient échanger leurs places. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas tout gérer seul, il lui faudrait de l'aide.

Ils passèrent ainsi deux jours à tout étudier dans les moindres détails sans s'accorder un seul instant de répit, s'appropriant de nouveaux noms, s'inventant une nouvelle vie, et se préparant à répondre à toutes les questions envisageables. Le vendredi soir vers 19 heures, c'est complètement épuisés et le crâne bourré de nouvelles informations que Nishikido les laissa rentrer chez eux pour le week-end, leur conseillant de prendre le maximum de repos possible, ce qui fit rire Koyama intérieurement.

-_Et c'est toi qui nous dit sa après nous avoir pompé toute notre énergie pendant deux jours..._ Pensa-il.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie du bâtiment, et Keiichiro remarqua que Masuda avait l'air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-il, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Masuda sursauta et le regarda, comme s'il sortait d'une intense réflexion.

-Tout va très bien. Finit-il par répondre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi sa n'irait pas. Ajouta-il sèchement. A lundi, ne soyez pas en retard. Dit-il avant d'accélérer et de s'éloigner.

Koyama s'arrêta de marcher, surpris par la froideur de son collègue. Qu'il le rembarre, il en avait l'habitude, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait aussi sérieusement, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait à Keiichiro. Il haussa les épaules, puis reprit sa route.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il s'affala de tout son long sur son sofa sans même prendre le temps de retirer son manteau. Il était vidé de toute énergie, ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle, et le sommeil commençait déjà à le gagner, le faisant papillonner des paupières, et il finit par s'endormir. C'est cet instant précis que choisit son téléphone portable pour sonner, le réveillant en sursaut. Maudissant le petit objet gris qui rugissait une sonnerie insupportable depuis le fond de sa poche, Koyama n'eu pourtant pas assez de volonté pour aller le saisir et cesser cette agression auditive, et le laissa finir son récital. Quand la sonnerie cessa enfin, il referma les yeux, se préparant à s'endormir, mais son téléphone sonna encore une fois. Il ne bougea toujours pas, espérant que la personne qui voulait le joindre se lasse et n'appelle plus. Quand la sonnerie retentit pour la troisième fois, il se rendit compte en l'écoutant plus attentivement que c'était celle qu'il avait attribué à son meilleur ami qui l'empêchait de trouver le repos.

-Désolé mon petit Shige, pas ce soir. Dit-il en se tournant sur le côté.

Son portable ne sonna plus pendant plusieurs minutes pour son plus grand bonheur, et le sommeil l'emporta à nouveau. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait été décidé qu'il ne dormirait pas, et son téléphone se chargea de lui transmettre le message en retentissant à nouveau. Excédé par ce bruit insupportable, Koyama se retourna et attrapa l'objet, qu'il décrocha violemment.

-Quoi ? Demanda-il brusquement.

-...A...Allo ? Koyama ? C'est Yamashita à l'appareil...je...je te dérange? S'inquiéta son interlocuteur.

Koyama garda la bouche ouverte quelques secondes le temps qu'il réalise. Il n'avait pas fait attention au changement de tonalité et pensait que c'était Shige qui l'appelait encore une fois.

-Oh bonsoir ! répondit-il sur un ton paniqué. Non non pas du tout je...j'étais heu... en train...rien d'important. Fit-il en bégayant.

-Désolé de t'appeler, Shige a essayé plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondait pas.

-Moi je peux mourir mais pour lui tu décroches, c'est beau l'amitié Keii ! Cria Shige dans le téléphone de Yamashita.

Koyama éclata de rire en entendant son ami faussement vexé. Tomohisa reprit la parole.

-Il voulait te proposer de nous rejoindre au même endroit que la dernière fois, pour bien commencer le week-end. Tu...tu veux bien ?

Koyama cru qu'il allait fondre en entendant le ton que Yamashita venait de prendre pour lui poser la question. Il était tenté de répondre positivement à l'invitation, mais d'un autre côté son lit lui tendait les bras. Il pesa le pour et le contre quelques instants.

-Koyama ?

La voix angélique de son interlocuteur le sortit de sa torpeur. Il sourit puis secoua la tête devant sa propre faiblesse.

-Bien sur, laissez-moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive. Répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Et voilà, adieu lit douillet et Octopussy. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce pour quoi il les quittait lui paraissait une meilleure façon de passer la soirée. Il prit une douche rapide, et choisit des vêtements à la va-vite, puis sortit de chez lui. Avant de fermer, il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarda son chat.

-Croise les doigts pour moi Goldfinger ! Puis il claqua la porte et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis.

Du pas de sa porte à l'entrée du bar, son sourire ne le quitta pas. Il allait le revoir, et plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il prit soin d'aborder un air dégagé en poussant la porte, pour ne pas montrer la joie qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, et entra. Il scruta la salle de droite à gauche et aperçu Shige qui lui fit un signe. Il s'approcha alors de sa table. Sa joie retomba instantanément. A cette même table se tenait non seulement Yamashita, mais aussi la femme de Shige et deux autres jeunes filles. A en juger selon l'attitude d'une d'elle qui le regardait avec des yeux de loutre en chaleur, il supposa que c'était elle la fameuse petite amie qu'avait évoqué Tomohisa. Mais qui était la troisième jeune fille ? ...Alors on lui avait tendu un piège... très bien, tant pis. Au moins il passerait une soirée en _sa_ compagnie. Il s'avança vers le petit groupe en se forçant à arborer un sourire poli et fit une accolade à son meilleur ami.

-Merci pour le guet-apens. Lui chuchota-il pendant qu'il le saluait.

-Les filles ont insisté. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, elle est célibataire elle aussi. Lui répondit Shige.

Puis Koyama se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes, et commença la femme de son ami.

-Hina ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-il en la saluant.

-Bien et toi ? Lui retourna-elle la question.

-Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de votre mariage. Une femme aussi belle que toi et ...Kato...quel gâchis...je suis désolé. Se navra-il en soupirant, ce qui fit rire toute la tablée.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Répliqua Shige en lui tapant derrière la tête, faussement fâché.

Koyama se tourna vers sa principale source d'intérêt, et salua Yamashita en souriant.

-Désolé d'avoir été si froid tout à l'heure en décrochant, j'ai eu une fin de semaine éreintante.

Son homologue le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant, qui provoqua en lui une bouffée de chaleur qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler.

-Pas de soucis ! Lui assura Tomohisa. Il se tourna vers la loutre. Je te présente ma petite-amie. Kurumi je te présente Koyama Keiichiro.

-Enchanté. Réagit la jeune fille en s'inclinant, salut auquel Koyama répondit.

-Je te présente Sanae, une amie de Kurumi. Ajouta Yamashita en désignant la dernière jeune fille, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivé.

Celle-ci fit un mouvement de tête timide et Keiichiro se contenta de lui sourire, puis tout le petit groupe s'installa de nouveau à sa table et les conversations reprirent. Shige, sa femme et Kurumi ne cessèrent de lui vanter les mérites de Sanae et de leurs trouver des points communs sans cacher du tout leur intention de les rendre « plus proches ». Koyama écoutait leurs débat sans vraiment s'y prêter attention. Cette soirée était désastreuse. D'un côté il y avait une potiche incapable d'aligner deux mots sans rougir ou bafouiller quand il faisait preuve d'assez de savoir-vivre pour poser des questions sur elle alors qu'elle était prodigieusement fade, et de l'autre il y avait une sorte de mammifère...ou peut-être un escargot...bavant inlassablement sur la joue Tomohisa et souillant sa peau si pure de baisers. Keiichiro qui n'était d'ordinaire pas d'un naturel colérique bouillait intérieurement. En plus de tout, les filles avaient décidé que tant qu'ils seraient tous ensemble, ils devraient se cantonner aux boissons non-alcoolisées pour passer une « soirée agréable ». Frustré de ne pas pouvoir noyer sa colère dans le saké, Koyama s'appuya un peu plus contre sa chaise et attendit que le temps passe.

Vers 23 heures, Hina décida qu'il était temps qu'elle et son mari rentrent chez eux, au grand soulagement de Keiichiro qui n'en pouvait plus. Kurumi leur demanda de l'attendre car elle aussi se sentait fatiguée. Ils se dirent au revoir, et il ne resta bientôt plus que lui et Tomohisa.

-...Et bien je...que diriez vous de commencer à boire ?

Ha non, c'est vrai, il restait aussi...Sanae. Koyama du faire un effort pour se rappeler de son prénom tant sa présence était fantomatique. Comme sa elle voulait boire ? Soit, elle n'allait pas être déçue. Il commanda donc leur première bouteille de saké et ils trinquèrent. Puis les bouteilles se succédèrent, un concours s'installant entre lui et Tomohisa pour savoir qui tiendrait le mieux. Étant habitué, avant que celui-ci ne soit marié, à organiser des soirées de beuverie avec Shige, Keiichiro n'avait aucun problème à enchainer les verres, alors que Yamashita commençait à avoir du mal à suivre, et que Sanae les regardait se saouler depuis qu'elle avait finit son deuxième verre, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que Koyama prenne sa proposition au pied de la lettre.

Au bout de la quatrième bouteille, Koyama commençait à sentir ses joues chauffer et sa vue se troubler. Yamashita lui était complètement affalé sur la table et riait en voyant son reflet déformé dans son verre encore plein, et Sanae était silencieuse, comme elle l'avait été toute la soirée, mais peu importe, Keiichiro était même plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à l'effacer de cette fin de soirée presque totalement.

-Vu son état il serait peut-être temps qu'on se quitte et que je le ramène chez lui non ? proposa Koyama.

-Je...je ne connais pas leur adresse... Avoua Sanae en rougissant un peu.

Koyama soupira. Elle serait inutile jusqu'au bout. Ils tentèrent d'appeler leurs amis sur leurs portables, mais aucun ne répondit.

-...Bon je vais le ramener chez moi alors. Vous pouvez envoyer un message à sa copine pour la prévenir ? demanda-t-il à Sanae.

-Bien sur ! Accepta celle-ci en s'exécutant.

-Bonne fin de soirée alors, désolé de ne pas vous raccompagner. Mentit Koyama avec un sourire commercial placardé sur le visage.

-Oh il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-elle poliment, prenez soin de lui.

Ils se saluèrent puis Koyama entreprit de rentrer chez lui, portant un Yamashita complètement saoul et incapable de marcher seul sur son dos. Étrangement, le trajet fut plus long que d'habitude, et particulièrement éprouvant pour Keiichiro. Sentir le souffle chaud et régulier de Tomohisa dans son cou était un vrai supplice pour lui, et lui rajoutait une difficulté supplémentaire dans sa marche vers son appartement. Il arriva finalement et monta jusqu'à chez lui. Devant la porte, il posa doucement son homologue au sol le temps d'ouvrir sa porte, puis le reprit dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse, et l'emmena vers sa chambre, refermant du pied sa porte d'entrée.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau, en prenant soin de ne surtout pas le réveiller, puis s'accroupit au bord du lit et le regarda quelques instants. Il se sentait comme privilégié de pouvoir observer cet ange si sagement endormit, et cela fit monter une douce chaleur en lui. C'est ce moment que choisit Yamashita pour rouler sur le côté, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Koyama. A cause de la dose d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré sans doute, sa réaction fut décuplée et il sentit tout son corps se raidir et des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Il cessa de respirer, et scruta encore son visage si parfait. Puis pris d'une pulsion, il s'approcha. Encore un peu plus, millimètre par millimètre. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque à présent, et Keiichiro ferma les yeux pour franchir le dernier espace qui les séparaient.

-Oui Kurumi, je rentre...Murmura Yamashita dans son sommeil.

Il rouvrit les yeux instantanément, réalisant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Profiter d'un homme endormit était déjà assez peu gentleman, alors profiter d'un homme endormit, hétérosexuel et en couple... qu'est ce que c'était ? Il rit devant sa propre faiblesse et se releva. Ensuite, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler les réactions de son corps, il entreprit d'enlever les chaussures, puis la chemise de son homonyme afin qu'il puisse dormir plus paisiblement. Son torse était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Finement sculpté et légèrement halé, ses abdominaux se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. S'en fut trop pour Koyama. Il déglutit difficilement, rabattit la couverture sur le jeune homme et sortit, s'écroulant dans le couloir après avoir doucement refermé la porte.

Cet être n'était définitivement pas un ange, il ne pouvait pas en être un avec ce corps si diaboliquement tentant ! Koyama se vit obligé d'aller prendre une douche glacée, seul remède à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une fois qu'il eut finit et qu'il eut enfilé un jogging faisant office de pyjama, il se dirigea vers son salon, et s'écroula dans le sofa. Son chat vint se frotter affectueusement à lui, quémandant des caresses que son maitre lui accorda.

-On est dans de beaux draps hein ... dit Koyama en le prenant sur ses genoux.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un miaulement.

-Commença pourquoi ? Tu oses demander ? Le gronda doucement Keiichiro. ...Parce que je l'aime... murmura-il, comme s'il craignait que le jeune homme endormit dans sa chambre l'entende.

Son chat lui lécha doucement la main et Koyama lui sourit. Il le caressa encore un peu, puis se coucha sur son canapé, se couvrit avec un des plaids qui s'y trouvait et s'endormit, son chat pelotonné contre lui.

Hello people =D

Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! je crois que j'avais marqué que je posterait la suite du chapitre 1 "sous peu"... j'y étais presque non? Ha Ha Ha!

J'éspère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commander!

Ume


End file.
